orthoxia_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tar'vol
Overview Tar'vol (or Fire boss as it is known as) is the second boss in Orthoxia and is found in the Tyrul Forest. It is recommended to fight this boss with a party of at least 3 players all with rare equipment due to the sheer amount of hp this boss has. A player attempting to solo this boss could take as long as 30 minutes even with the best gear. The point of this boss is to attack when the cube that is floating above his head is ''NOT ''on fire which indicates that it is safe to attack him. When he is about to cast his next spell the cube will go back on fire, giving the player some time to run back before he attacks again. Attack Pattern Tor'vol follows a more rigid attack pattern than that of the previous boss, Bandit Leader, as he remains in the centre of the boss room for the entirety of the fight as he goes through his attack phases. Phase 1: This is the attack that he begins with as he spawns in the room, he will target whichever player has the highest tier mage armour in the room as his highest priority firing large fireballs that do 100 hp per hit at a rate of around 1 per second. Should there be no mages in the room he will then target whoever has the highest tier melee armour with ranged being his lowest priority. It is advised that during this stage you DO NOT melee attack him as it would result in you being instantly killed by the fireball that spawns on him when he targets a player. He may also change his target to whoever is attacking him during this stage simply because of how the AI works in this game should you attack Tor'vol while he is targeting another player. Not only does he do this, but also he will ignite all players in the room dealing around 60 damage over the duration of this attack. At the end of this phase there will be a pause, followed by 5 of these projectiles fired all around him not directed at any player in particular. Phase 2: Arguably the most difficult phase in this fight, Tar'vol will spawn 3 rings of fire projectiles around him forcing the player to dodge between these. The only strategy for this phase is to run as far back as you can after you attack him after the first phase to give you as wide as a gap as possible to walk between when he does his ring attack, much like how the range attack in the Bandit Leader boss functions. Phase 3: The easiest phase, he will spawn several fire domes around the arena in a random fashion which, once walked in, deals around 60 damage per second. Unlike the previous phases it is safe to attack him when he is casting this attack although it is possible for him to spawn these domes on himself which would obviously deal damage to yourself. These will despawn once phase 1 has finished. After phase 3 the attacks will go on a constant loop, as will the background music. When defeated he will drop a single item for each person in the boss room and an orange teleport cube to return back to the boss platform in Tyrul Forest. He most commonly drops Uncommon and Rare items but also infrequently drops Epic items, such as the Cyber Blade, Shield and Magic Arrow rune (and many, many more). Player Recommend that: * Get used to backing up a bit on his 2nd attack from start. * He is super vulnerable after his phase 2, it is safe to attack him during his cast of phase 3. * You should use range if he does cast phase 3 on his platform. Drops and Drop Rates Drop Rates: 75% Rare, 25% Epic, 50 Gold Drops: * Dominator Armor * Dominator Mace * Holy Orb Rune * Blacksteel Armor Category:Boss Category:Mob